Machines having an engine situated under a cab are well known. These machines offer some advantages over conventional machines, such as shorter overall length and improved maneuverability. However, in order to access the engine for servicing the cab needs to be removed or tilted, which is time and labor intensive.
U.S. Pat. No. 932,113 (the '113 patent) discloses a vehicle having a propelling engine beneath a floor. The '113 patent discloses a foot-warmer placed over a floor section in the vehicle. The floor sections are reached by selectively switching the foot-warmer to an inoperative condition and then by raising or moving the foot-warmer aside. The floor section is thus removed for accessing the propelling engine.